kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:KyoWolfe
Rules 1. NO PROFANITY. This is firm with me, and if you have to cuss, please let it be minor cussing, not as bad as the f word or more. 2. Don't insult other members on here, if you have differing opinions, thats fine, leave it at that. 3. This is a obvious one that speaks for itself; nothing inappropriate. 4. No spamming That's pretty much it... Talk To Me! }} Hey! Ok here is the tutorial..... :) Its from RoxasXIIILK. :) *'Image'- The "image" is the "Talk Bubble Sprite" you want to use for your talk bubble. There are tons of sprites you can use! You can go here, here, or even here for sprites. (But if you user mine always be sure to give credit.) To select a sprite just find the sprite you want, go to its link and copy and paste the Roxas CGI Happy Sprite.png (end piece of the link that says something similar to this) into the section. *'Imagesize'- This is the size of the image acting as the "talk bubble sprite". 70px is the standard but feel free to mess with the size to your liking. *'Color'- This is the top color of the bubble. *'Color2'- This is the bottom color of the bubble. *'Textcolor'- The color of the text of the top section. *'Textcolor2'- The color of the text of the bottom section. *'Line'- This is the color of the line that appears in the middle of the divide of the top and bottom sections of the talk bubble. *'Fonttype'- Arial should be fine unless you know other fonts and would like to incorporate it. *'Name'- This is where you put your username like mine is RoxasXIIILK. Make sure you actually type in your ‘’’REAL FULL’’’ username. If you would like to shorten your name then simply put |nick=insert your “nickname” here under the name section. In the nick section (if you choose to use it) you write you shortened name like for me I put in Roxas. *'Sig'- This section contains your first quote. *'Time'- This section holds your optional second quote before ~~~~~ which will put down the time. *'Text'- I believe this section is pretty self explanatory but since I know how clueless I can be sometimes I’ll lay it out simple; This section holds your text (what you want to say.) I have done the sprite for you! :) Here it is: ^^ have a good day !! ^^}} A Bit Late... User: Doyouknowtherules }} or whatever you named it, " and your userbox will show up :D If you need help, just ask!}} Your Welcome!! ^^}} Finally Finally made a talk bubble, Yes! Code for fixation Yeah talk bubble! Userbox Puzzling Aqua.....soon }} No prob, any chance i can have your userbox?, and once again Thank you for entering the PA!!! Soon Add me to your friends. >:( Poy26 Can you help me post a picture on my user page? Here is the link. If you can do it for me, thanks. Either way, post a walkthrough on my talk page for future reference. http://fc00.deviantart.net/fs11/i/2006/244/9/d/Riku__Sora__and_Kairi_by_vintage_aerith.jpg Poy26 Troll 20:25, August 17, 2011 (UTC)}} 01:07, August 19, 2011 (UTC)}} I'm sorry Kyo sama Note In case I forget by tomorrow; remind me I have something to tell you about the chat alright.:3 Your keyblade will also be waiting for you in your email. Talk to you later! 06:04, August 27, 2011 (UTC) Um, hello... . *Runs away and hides in corner* EDIT:Yay! Thank you very much! I'll add your box up sometime, I'm just terrible at updating my page. Also, thanks for your vote in the QA! EDIT2:Hey Kyo! Could you please try and use as little talk bubbles on the PA page as possible? It's simply so the page doesn't get ginormous quickly. Thanks! :)}} Eh, it's no big deal. Now you know, so it's all good! 01:46, September 1, 2011 (UTC) Just so ya know...